Sticth's Choice
by Boolia
Summary: Six mounths have passed since Sticth left Lilo for life with Yuna. On vacation to Japan, Lilo, David, and Nani see Sticth again. Lilo begs him to come back with her. What will Sticth choose? His life with Yuna, or his old life with Lilo?
1. Prologue

Stitch's Choice

AKA: He's Mine!

Prologue: Six Months ago

_"Lilo!"_ Stitch shouted running and jumping excitedly. In his hands were two corn dogs that he forced out of a snack shack. He ran on the sand of the Hawaiian beach.

"_Corn dogs, corn dogs, corn dogs!"_ Stitch cheered excitedly in a singsong voice. "Lilo, I got…" The blue alien then stopped dead in his tracks. He looked all around.

_"Lilo_? He asked. But the little Hawaiian girl was no where in sight. Stitch grabbed his head.

_"Gabba_?" With that, Stitch shook it off.

"_Oh well_!" He said. "_More for me_!" With that said, the blue beast tossed the two corn dogs into the air, and opened his mouth.

The corn dogs were about to fall into his mouth, when all of a sudden Stitch felt something bump into him. He fell into the sand. The corn dogs did the same.

Stitch looked at the corn dogs which were now covered in sand. He then felt sad.

_"Not_ sand dogs." He then shook the sand off, and tapped it out of his ears. He then growled, and lunged towed whatever had bumped into him.

He was shocked at what he saw. Ten year old Lilo and Keoni carrying a surfboard, running towards the ocean. Stitch stopped dead in his tracks.

"_Lilo?"_ He wanted to know. "Keoni? Gabba?" Stitch scrached his head. "What you doing? Stitch is confused." The Hawaiian kids looked at him.

"Oh h-hi Stitch." Lilo said to him. "Sorry. I know I said I eat corn dogs with you, but then Kioni came, and well, you know." Stitch growled at Kioni, and crossed his hands madly across his chest.

_"Yeah, yeah_!" The alien huffed.

"Hay, cheer up dude." Keoni told him. "It's just for today. I'm not taking you always from Lilo, you understand?" Stitch mumbled angrily.

"_Great_! Come on Lilo, let's surf some gnarly waves."

_"Okay_!" Lilo said. _"Let's do it! Later Stitch_!" The kids then ran off.

Stitch, growling, kicked the sand. The sand flew up into his mouth, making him cough.

The alien then walked to make himself a sand castle.

_"Taa-daaa_!" Stitch said to no one in particular. He was satisfied at himself; he had made his masterpiece, a sandcastle!

"Wait, not complete." He then grabbed an American flag and a Hawaiian flag out of nowhere, and placed them on both sides of the castle's biggest tower.

"There, _now _complete!" Then a big wave crashed onto the shore, ruining Stitch's masterpiece.

Stitch growled, and stomped on his sandcastle madly, finishing it off. He huffed and puffed angrily. Lilo and Kioni came pass on their surfboard.

"_Oops_." Lilo laughed nervously. "Sorry Stitch." Stitch just growled, Lilo laughed nervously again, then she and Kioni were off again.

Stitch kicked the sand and sat down madly. He then heard a ribbit. He paused, and looked beside him. There was the frog, just sitting there, and croaking.

Stitch growled at the frog, and looked away. He then looked back at the frog.

"Lilo not dumping me for Keoni." He told the frog. "Stitch is Lilo's Ohana. Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten. I'm Lilo's forever." The frog croaked again, Stitch thought the frog was mocking him/.

"Stitch not jealous." The frog croaked again. "Well, I'm not!" Then Stitch had it, and left. _"Stop mocking me, okay_!"

The frog just croaked one last time, and hopped off.

In the next few weeks, Lilo has been spending her time with Kioni, and neglecting Stitch. With Kioni, she has been going out to movies, watching home movies starring Elvis, going onto his and his father's yacht, going to fancy restaurants, and other fun outings. Each of these events made Lilo happy, but broke Stitch's heart.

Then one day, Stitch wrote a note to Lilo. When Lilo read it, it broke her heat. The poor little girl had no choice but to cry. She cried on Nani's lap. Nani bent down to sooth her. Beside her was David, who looked at the two with a frown, feeling bad about what had happened.

Stitch's note said that he packed up his bags and moved on. If Lilo wanted to be with Keoni, then so be it! Lilo loved Keoni; there was just no room for Stitch.

_"There, there Lilo_." Nani consoled her little sister. "It'll be alright, you'll see."

_"No!"_ Lilo sobbed. "I neglected Stitch for Keoni. He'll never come back, and it's all my fault. I feel like such a jerk!"

Nani looked at Lilo, wiping away her hair from her eyes. She then wiped away her sister's tears.

_"There, there, baby_." Nani said again. "Remember what Gloria Gloom said in that book that you read to Stitch this summer?" Lilo sniffed.

"That you got to love it while you got it?"

_"Right_! So, forget about Stitch. You got to move on."

"_No!_ I won't forget about Stitch!" Lilo sobbed and sobbed. Nani just didn't know if her sister could ever be happy again. She never saw Lilo cry like this ever since the sisters' parents died.

"What can I do?" Nani asked David. "She's really sad." David shrugged. Nani just looked again and petted her crying sister.

"Um, Lilo." Keoni spoke. "To cheer you up, you want to go get some ice cream? Money's on me."

This perked Lilo up. She looked up, and hugged Keoni.

'_YES, OH YES_!" Lilo shouted. "Keoni, you do know how to cheer a girl up; you're the _best_!" Kioni laughed.

"Okay then. Let's go before you choke me, and possibly kill me." Lilo released herself.

_"Lets!"_ Lilo said. The kids then ran off.

Nani stood up, went to the sofa, and collapsed on it, sighing in relief.

"I never thought she would ever cheer up." Nani said. David laughed, and sat down by her.

"Thank goodness for Keoni huh?" He asked.

_"Yeah_." Nani agreed. "Thank goodness, I suppose."

"You know," David continued. "This won't work for long. What you need a vacation to you know, fully restore Lilo's heart. Some vacation is what Lilo needs. After that, your sister will be good as new."

"You really think so?" Nani wanted to know.

"Of course." David answered. "Trust me; your sister will be cheerful again in no time."

"Well, I suppose. But, _where to?"_ David shrugged.

The two spent all afternoon thinking of where to go.

Meanwhile, Stitch watched from inside his spaceship. He picked up a picture frame with a picture of a happy Lilo inside. He looked at it, remembering all the times he had with her. He sat it back down, and sat at the controls.

"Aloha Lilo." Stitch spoke sadly. "Aloha…forever." He then started the engine, and drove off.

He didn't know where he was off too, but where his heart wouldn't be broken ever again, he just didn't care.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Six months later

The Japanese flag flowed in the wind as David, Nani, and David made their way out of the plane, and into the gateway.

"That took _forever!"_ 11 year old Lilo complained. "I thought we'd _never_ get off of the plane!" Nani smiled.

When they got to their gate, they approached a Japanese security lady in a lovely kimono. Nani handed the lady their passports. The lady took them for stamping.

When all done, the lady gave them back their passports. Nani thanked her, grabbed them, and put them in their pockets.

_"Konbanwa_!" The lady greeted. "Welcome to Japan, or as we Japanese call Japan, Nihon and Nippon." Lilo looked confused.

"_Konbanwa_?" She asked. "Don't you mean _Konnichiwa_?" The woman shook her head.

"Konnichiwa is the greeting we used at or around noon." She said. "Konbanwa is the term we used in the afternoon, meaning 'good afternoon."

"_Oh!_" Lilo just said. She spotted a half lion, half dog in the corner. She looked back at the lady.

"_Konbanwa_!" She bowed. The lady smiled.

On the taxi ride to their hotel, Lilo saw from the corner of her eye the half lion, half dog stature again. She looked the other way, a similar stature! She looked all around, half lion, half dog statures were everywhere! They were on rooftops, all lined up, on the ground, everywhere she looked, she saw the same stature!

"Uh, _Nani_?" She asked her sister. "She pointed to the statures. What are _those?_ Why do I see them all the time? I saw some at the airport. They're _everywhere!_"

"They're Shisas." Nani answered. Lilo was confused.

_"Shisas_?" Lilo wanted to know.

"They ward off evil." David replied. "Komainu, or 'lion dogs." Lilo just looked at them for the rest of the way.

After checking into their hotel, Lilo, Nani, and David went to a Japanese garden.

"These Japanese gardens sure are beautiful!" Nani observed, taking a picture of a Japanese flower from her camera. "Aren't they Lilo?"

"_Yeah_." Lilo faked. "They sure are." She sighed. The poor Hawaiian girl wanted to be happy, but she wasn't. She just wanted to go home, she missed Keoni.

"_Lilo_." Nani said to her, and bent down. "_What's wrong_? You feeling okay?"

"I just want to go home." The girl answered. Nani hugged her.

"_Oh baby_!" Nani soothed her sister's hair. "I know you do, but home is miles away from here. We brought you here so that you could forget Keoni and Stitch. You hang around with Keoni too much. You need a break. We brought you here so you could be happy."

"So you and _David_ can be happy." Lilo said. Nani hugged her again.

"Just give Japan a chance." She released her, and continued her picture taken. Lilo sighed.

"If Japan just gives_ me_ a chance." She said, and sighed again.

That night, the family all had sushi, rice, and tonkatsu (deep fried pork cutlets) at a Japanese restaurant.

"Lilo, _eat!_" Nani told her sister when she saw her playing with her food.

"_Fine!"_ Lilo said, and ate her food.

"_Night_!" Nani said at their hotel.

"_Night!"_ Lilo and David said back. Nani and David went to sleep.

Lilo sighed, turned off the lamp, made herself comfortable, and went to sleep.

The next morning, Lilo awoke to the bright morning sun. Lilo tried to block it out with her hand.

"_Lilo, Lilo_." Nani said, poking her. Lilo sat up, and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"_Ohaiyo Ganzaimasu_!" Nani and David choused together.

"What the heck does Ohai…ganz… what does that mean?" Lilo asked with a yawn.

"It means good morning." Nani answered.

"_Oh."_ Lilo said. She rubbed her eyes. "The sun rises real early huh?"

"It sure does." David agreed. "I guess that's why Japan is known as 'the land of the rising sun'."

"Well, wake up." Nani told Lilo. "Time for breakfast." Nani and David went to the shower. Tired, Lilo coved herself in her bed sheets again.

"Okay." She said. "Just after a little nap." The little girl went to sleep.

"_LILO_!" Nani shouted after her and David's showers, and were dressed for the day. Lilo immediately awoke, and jumped out of bed_. "_SHOWER_, NOW_!"

"_Yes Nani_!" Lilo shouted back, and ran for the shower.

Nani groaned, and collapsed on her bed. David chuckled.

"_Sisters_!" He said. "You can't live with them, you can't live without them." Nani sighed.

"Although she is a little cutie." Nani agreed. "She can be a real pain sometimes." David chuckled again. Nani chuckled back.

When Lilo was all dressed after her shower, and ready to go; she, Nani, and David left their room, and got downstairs of the hotel, and went into the breakfast room.

"Now guys," Nani started. "Where do you want to go? The Ueno-keon, park, Asaklusa Kannon, the imperial Palace, pr the Shinjuku Gyouen?" David shrugged.

"Wherever Lilo wants to go." David told her. "Will be fine with me." Nani nodded.

"_Lilo?" _She asked her sis. "Where do you want to go?"

"_Home!" _Lilo complained. Nani looked mad, and put her hands on her hips.  
"_Lilo Pelekai_!" Nani scolded. "You know very well we can't go home! Now, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know." Lilo admitted. Nani sighed, hand to her face

"Well, while we walk, maybe you'll have an idea." They all started walking onward. Lilo sighed.

"This is going to be one _boring _vacation." She muttered to herself.

"_I got it! I got it_!" Lilo heard a voice. Suddenly, Yuna with a badminton racket came into view. She was walking backward.

"_I got it, I got whoa_!" As she caught her shuttlecock in her racket, she bumped into Lilo!" The two girls fell down.

"Did you mother ever teach you to watch where you're going?" Yuna wanted to know. She stood up.

"_Me?_! What about _your _mom?" Lilo stood up too. "Anywhere my mom didn't teach me, my big sister did!"

"Well, you still got allot to learn." Lilo gave her a dirty look.

"Anyway, my name's Yuna. What yours?"

"_Lilo."_ The two shook hands.

_Lilo_? Yuma thought to herself. But this can't possibly be…_nahh!_ Must be a different Lilo.

"Well, pleasure to meet you Lilo." Yuna said, and smiled. Lilo smiled back.

Suddenly, Yuna's grandmother, Jumba, and Pleakley came into view behind the bushes.

"Yuna, who are you new friends?" Her grandmother asked.

"_Grandma!_" Yuna said, going to her. "This is Lilo." Her grandma smiled.

"Well, it's an honor to meet you." She greeted Lilo.

"_Jumba, Pleakley_!" Lilo shouted, hugging them.

"_Little girl_!" Jumba said, hugging her back.

"_Lilo!_" Pleakley cheered. Yuna looked confused as mad scientist and little girl let go.

"You _know_ each other?" She asked. Lilo looked at her and nodded.

"_Uh-huh_!" She said. "Jumba and Pleakley were my guardians in Hawaii!" Yuna smiled.

"You're from Hawaii too huh?"

_A Lilo from Hawaii_? Yuna thought again. Must be a different Lilo from Hawaii, right? Lilo looked confused, and was about to ask Yuna what she meant, when grandmother spoke.

"Yuna, why don't you ask your friends to come for rice cakes?"

"_Yeah, good idea!"_ Yuna added. She went to Lilo.

"Why don't you and your family go have some rice cakes with us?"

"_Well_…" Lilo didn't know what to say. She looked at Nani, who nodded. She turned back to Yuna.

"_Sure!_" She told her.

"_Great!_ Then follow me!" The gang all followed Yuna as David and Nani introduced themselves to Yuna's grandmother.

Yuna threw the shuttlecock high into the air with her racket, then left with them.

"_Mmmmmm!"_ Lilo said as she ate a rice cake. "This rice cake is amazing!" She took another bite.

"I _know!"_ Yuna said back. "My grandma is the _best_ chef in the world!" Her grandma laughed.

"Well, I don't know I'm _that_ good that I'll be on a cook- off." She laughed.

"When you try Grandma's cooking." Pleakley told them. "You're in haven."

"_No kidding_!" Jumba added. "Even evil genius like myself can't get enough." Grandma smiled at those kind words.

"_Yuna, I got it_!" A familiar voice called. Lilo dropped the rice cake to the ground shocked. Could it _be?_

Stitch came into view with a racket in hand. Lilo stood up, and managed to walk to the alien.

"_Yuna, I got it!"_ He repeated_. "I got_…"

"_Stitch_?" Lilo asked. Stitch caught the shuttlecock in his racket, and then looked at the sun tan girl.

"_L-Lilo?"_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Stitch_!" Lilo shouted excitedly, running up and hugging him. Stitch was confused as to why this girl was hugging him the way she was. Lilo released him. "It's been six months since the last I saw you!" The girl then looked puzzled. "Why did you leave Stitch? Why did you leave me, Nani, David, and all of our friends back in Hawaii?"

_"Keoni_." Stitch answered simply.

"Huh_, Keoni_? What does he have to do with this?" Stitch growled.

_"Love Keoni. Not me!"_ Stitch yelled. "Broke my heart! The alien crossed his arms on his chest, and looked away angrily.

_"Huh_?" Lilo didn't get it. Why was Stitch acting like this?"

"Little girl and surfer boy's relationship increased." Jumba said. Lilo looked at him. "You spend time with him, and less time with my creation. Made 626 jealous and that is why he is here with grandma and other little girl." Lilo then realized the evil scientist was right. She felt sorry for what she had done.

"Gee Stitch, I-I'm sorry." She told her old friend. "But I'm older now, not a kid anymore." Stitch looked at her. "I'm 11, a-a preteen. I'm sorry you got jealous but you must know, I can't stay little forever. I got to move on."

"Move on?" Stitch wanted to know.

"Yeah." Lilo reassured him. "Get myself ready for my future for when I'm a grown-up. And to do that, I got to have a boyfriend. Keoni's the one I like." Stitch looked away cross again.

"Stitch, you were jealous once before. Remember, Mr. Stenchy? Remember Ohana, that no one gets left behind or forgotten?"

Yuna had had enough! She went over to the Hawaiian girl.

"Give it a rest will you?" She shouted in her face. "Can't you see? Stitch moved on too! You broke his heart; he doesn't want anything to do with you!" Lilo got angry too.

"_He does to!"_ She shouted. "Stitch and I are _Ohana!_ _Family!" _

"Oh _yeah_? Then why did he run away?"

"He was _jealous!_ But, I'm sure with some understanding, I'm sure he'll want to come back home!" She looked at Stitch. Her mad tone dropped to a friendly one again. "Right Stitch? You want to come back home with me?" Before Stitch could answer, Yuna got into Lilo's face again.

"He likes it here, he's staying with me!" Lilo scowled again.

"What makes you so sure? He's coming back home!"

"_No he's not_!" Both girls grabbed one of Stitch's hands.

"_He's mine!_

_ "No, he's not; he's mine_!" They pulled on him like they were playing Tug-of-War, and he was the rope.

_"Mine!"_

_ "No, mine!"_

_ "You let go!"_

_ "No, you let go_!" Stitch didn't like this one bit, he shut his eyes tight.

"HE'S _MINE!_"

He had enough, he jumped out.

_"No!"_ He blurted out. Both girls looked at him. "Stop fighting! Fighting only makes worse. I don't want to see you fight over me." Yuna sighed.

"Stitch is right." She informed Lilo. She then smiled, and offered her hand to Lilo. "So, _truce_?" Lilo looked at it then shook it.

_"Truce_!" She replied. They then released hands, and put them back to their sides.

_"Good!_ Now, since that's over, how about meeting some of our friends?" Lilo seemed confused.

_"Friends_?" Yuna nodded.

"We'll show you Kijimuna, Taro, and our other friends."

"_Ichariba Chodei" _Stitch cheered. Lilo was confused to this new word.

"_What? Itch_…?

"Irchatiba Chodei." Yuna answered. "When we meet, we're family!" Lilo smiled.

_"Ohhhhh! Irchatibe Chodeu_!" Stitch fell to the ground at the mispronunciation.

"Well," Yuna laughed. "Close enough!"

"_Well, Obaa_." Nani told Yuna's grandma. "I must admit, Japanese is one unique language."

"Your language is unique too." Obaa said. "Ohana! What a beautiful and interesting way to say family."

"I guess every culture is unique."

` "That's most definitely true."

"_Come on!"_ Yuna called to Lilo. "Stitch and I will show you around!"

"_Coming!"_ Lilo shouted to her. She was about to go, but then stopped. She looked at Nani. Nani nodded.

"We can always go to the park later." She answered.

_"Okay! Bye, David! Bye Nani!"_ Lilo followed after Yuna and Stitch. David and Nani followed Jumba, Pleakley, and Obaa into the house for some traditional Japanese snacks.

"This is the town's market." Yuna informed Lilo as they were walking through the outside market. Lilo looked around. There were stands of cabbage, pineapples, watermelons, etc."

_"Mmmm_!" Lilo smacked her lips, and rubbed her stomach. "Looks tasty!"

They then stopped by the pineapple factory. Lilo looked at it.

"This is the Okinawa Pine Apple Factory factory and park." Yuna explained. "The only pineapple factory in all of Japan. There are pineapple fields, and cars shaped like pineapples."

_"Cool_!" Lilo said. "Pineapples are famous in Hawaii too."

_ "Really_? Wow, that's interesting!"

Stitch elbowed Yuna.

_"Teacher coming_!" He told her. Yuna looked up. Sure enough, Ms. Kawasaki was coming down the road with a basket full of food. She stopped as she approached the alien and the girls.

"Hi Yuna." She greeted. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Lilo, Ms. Kawasaki." Yuna told her. "She's from Hawaii like Stitch is." She looked at Lilo.

"Lilo, this is my teacher, Ms. Kawasaki."

_"Hi_!" Lilo greeted. Ms. Kawasaki smiled.

"Pressure to meet you. Welcome to Japan! See you at school Yuna!" She then left.

"_See you Ms. Kawasaki_!" Yuna shouted back. She turned back to Lilo.

"Well, come on!" She said. "There's plenty more to see!" Lilo followed them.

"This forest is where our friend Kijimunaa lives." Yuna explained as they were in the forest. When they were at the tree, Yuna called up.

_"Kijimunaa!"_ Yuna yelled up. "We'd like you to meet somebody!" Kijimunaa ran from his hideout. He stopped, and looked at the Hawaiian girl.

"_Hello!_" Kijimunaa waved. "I'm Kijimunaa, Yuna and Stitch's friend." Lilo waved back, and then whispered to Stitch.

"Is he one of Jumba's experiments?" She wanted to know.

"No, _Yuca._" Stitch replied.

"_Yuca?" _

"Magical beings." Yuna answered. Lilo looked at Yuna.

_"Magical beings_? _Wow_, this country sure is confusing."

"Hey, I have an idea!" Kijimunaa spoke. "How about we swing on some vines?" Lilo looked at the Yuca.

"_Vine swinging_?" She asked.

_"Come on_!" Yuna said, pushing Lilo forward. "_It'll be fun!"_

_"Fun, fun_!" Stitch cheered.

_"Okay_." Lilo said, going with it.

"_WHOOO-HOOOO_!" Lilo screamed in excitement as the four were having a blast, swinging on vines, tree to tree. "This...is…_AWESOME!_ I never swung on vines before; _WEEE_!"

"Told ya it was fun!" Yuna told her on her vine.

The girls then saw Stitch swinging fast; he was swinging like a professional!

"_Last one is rotton egg_!" He shouted.

"So, _that's_ your game, huh?" Yuna asked him. "Okay, you asked for it!"

Both girls then gained speed, racing against the alien.

_"Hey guys_!" Kijimunaa called from a few vines back. "_Wait for me_!" He swung to catch up with them as fast as he could.

"And the winner is…" Yuna said as the four were getting near to the forest's end.

_"ME!"_ Stitch yelled as he passed the 'finish line' first. Both girls laughed as Stitch cheered.

"_STITCH WON, STITCH WON, STITCH WOOOOON!" _

"That's the Stitch I know!" Lilo laughed.

"Good for you Stitch." Kijimunaa congratulated him as the girls laughed. "You won…again."

_"Bye_!" Kijimunaa waved from his tree.

"_Bye!_" Lilo, Yuna, and Stitch waved back. Kijimunaa then hopped to his branch, and went for a nap.

"Wasn't that _fun?"_ Yuna asked as they exited the forest, and to the dojo where Yuna taught.

_"It sure was_!" She admitted. "I never had this much fun since…" She looked at Stitch. "Since Stitch and I played together." Stitch smiled at her.

The girls then turned when they heard laughter. It was Penny, Kenny, and the gang!

"Who's that?" Lilo wanted to know. Yuna scowled.

_ "Penny_!" She answered with a low growl. Lilo looked at her.

_"Penny_? Who's she? Maybe she can be our friend!" Before Lilo could go over to them, Yuna stopped her, waving her arms franticly.

_"No, no_!" She smiled, and laughed nervously. "You don't want to do that. Let's just go to the dojo and…" But it was too late; Penny saw them from the corner of her eye. She and the gang walked over to them.

"_Well, well, well!" _Penny said. "If it isn't Yuna and the creepy alien." The gang laughed. Yuna scowled at her, Stitch growled.

"Oh, just _back off Penny!"_ Yuna ordered. "I don't have time for this!"

"_Fine!"_ Penny huffed. "I don't know why I'm taking to you losers anyways." Stitch growled again.

"We're _not _losers, Penny!" Yuna scowled. Penny flipped her blonde hair back.

"_Whatever!_ Come on boys, we don't have time for these low rankers." Stitch kept growling, and Yuna kept scowling. Penny then noticed Lilo.

"Oh, who's this?" The bully wanted to know. "Your new friend? How sweet!"

"Penny, leave her alone!" Yuna mumbled under her breath.

_"Hi!"_ Lilo greeted in a friendly voice. "My name's Lilo, what yours?"

"I'm Penny. FYI Lilo, I won't hang around with these losers all day. They're bad trouble if you know what I mean." Lilo blinked in confusion

"Well I know Stitch, but Yuna's trouble?"

"_Exactly_! So if I was wise I would stop hanging with her, and join us. So, what do you say?" Lilo thought about this for a second.

"_Forget it Penny!" _Yuna blurted out. "Lilo's with us, so _there!"_ Penny flipped her hair again.

_"Whatever_!" She looked at Lilo. "But if you change your mind, contact me!" She and the gang then left.

"I thought she was cool." Lilo told Yuna.

_"No she's not_!" Yuna disagreed. "She's maybe sweet, but she's really nasty." The three walked on.

_"Real nasty_!" Stitch agreed.

"Is she the like the new Myrtle?" Lilo asked Stitch.

_"Yeah, new Myrtle_."

"This is my karate class." Yuna explained to Lilo when they were at the Dojo. "I teach it."

_"Really_?" Lilo asked, interested. "That's so cool!" Yuna smiled.

_"It sure is_! Now, let me show you my students." She led them inside the Dojo. The students were talking; they quieted when Yuna sat down.

"This is Lilo." Yuna told everyone. "She's visiting from America." The students turned to Lilo who was sitting next to Stitch.

_"Hi Lilo_!" They all said at once.

"_Hi!_" She greeted. "_Aloha!_"

"Now." Yuna continued. They all looked back at her. "Let us recite our intro to Lilo. Officer Suzuki."

_"One."_ The chubby man began. "Always defend the weak."

_"Two." _Taro continued. "Love everyone, even the stinky heads."

"_And three,"_ All off them continued. _"Ichariba Chodei_."

"Very good." Yuna told them. She stood up. "Now let's begin!"

"I'm Taro." Taro introduced himself to Lilo. "Welcome to Karate."

"Hey Taro." Lilo said back.

"And I'm Officer Suzuki."

"Hi Officer. It's nice to meet you." Everyone introduced themselves to the friendly girl.

_"Watch this_!" Stitch said to Lilo. Ten boards were stack upon each other. The alien jumped up, and karate chopped all ten boards.

"_Taa-daa_!" He bowed when done (his style.) Lilo applauded.

"That's so cool Stitch!" She cheered. "Way to go!" Stitch grinned to himself from ear to ear.

"I'm not good as Stitch is." Taro admitted. "I've only broken one board."

"_Congratulations!"_ Lilo congratulated him. "Although you may not be good as Stitch, one board is a start. Your parents must be proud, you too."

_ "Thanks!"_

"Lilo, _try?_" Stitch asked Lilo.

"Oh I don't know." She said. "I don't do karate."

"_Oh come on!"_ Yuna urged. "Just try it!"

"No, you see…"

_ "TRY IT, TRY IT, TRY IT…"_ Everyone encouraged her.

"Okay." Lilo decided. "I'll try it!" Everyone cheered.

Stitch placed a board by Lilo. Lilo looked at the board and concentrated. She raised her hand, and lowered it fast, and then…

_"Owwwww_!" Lilo wailed, shaking her hurt hand. "That _hurts_! I don't do Karate. _Ouch_!" She then sucked on it.

"Well, at least you tried." Yuna smiled.

At dinner that night, Yuna taught Lilo how to eat food with chopsticks.

"This is _hard!_" Lilo complained "Can't you Japanese use spoons and forks like normal people?" Yuna and her grandma smiled.

"You just need practice." Yuna said. "You'll get used to it. We taught Stitch."

_"Practice makes perfect_!" Stitch shouted. Lilo groaned, and continued eating.

"Well, time to go back to the hotel!" Nani said when done. She and Nani stood up, and started off. "Come on Lilo!"

"One minute." Lilo told her. She looked at Stitch and put her hands on his shoulders. Stitch looked at her as her eyes were focused on him.

_"Stitch."_ Lilo began. "We have six more days left in Japan before we return to the U.S. Now I want you to decide by then if you want to stay here with Yuna, or come back and live with me." Stitch was shocked!

_"Well_…" Stitch hesitated.

"You got six days." She looked at Jumba and Pleakley. "You got six days too." The two were shocked as well.

_"Okay little girl_!" Jumba agreed.

_"You can count on us Lilo_!" Pleakley added.

"Goodbye." Lilo said, disembarking.

_"Bye_!" Each family said.

"Bye." Stitch said softly. Lilo and family then left for the hotel.

That night, when the family was sound asleep, Stitch laid awake on his mat. He was thinking about what Lilo had said.

"_Yuna or Lilo_." Stitch said to himself. "_Yuna or Lilo, Yuna or Lilo_!" Stitch closed his eyes tight. Why was it so hard choosing? He then opened them again.

"_Oh well_; I'll decide in the morning…" He then turned off his lamp, and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"Stitch_!" Yuna shouted the next morning, shaking him awake. Stitch awoke with a start. He jumped back.

"Sorry I scared you." Yuna apoligized. "But Lilo and her family are back." Stitch was immediately awake then.

"It's _time_?" He asked, falling to the ground. He stood up. "_Already_?" Yuna smiled.

"No silly." She told him. "It's only been a day." Stitch sighed in relief.

"_Ohhhh!_ Don't scare me like that again." Yuna smiled again.

"Sorry, but _come on!_ Let's say hello!" Both girl and alien raced out of the room.

Outside, they saw them. Lilo and family. David and Nani were talking to Obaa as Lilo was listening to her mp3 player. Stitch went next to Lilo and looked at the mobile device, cocking his head in confusion. Lilo looked at him, and took out her earplugs.

"_Lilo?"_ Stitch asked. "What you listening to?" Yuna went beside them.

"Yeah." She added. "What is that?"

"Oh, this is my mPod." Lilo answered. Stitch scratched his head.

"_mPod?"_ He wanted to know.

"Yeah! It's a cool device that stores and plays music and stuff."

_"Ohhh_!" Yuna gasped, impressed. _"Cool!_ Mind if I ask what you're listening to?"

"_Elvis!"_ Lilo replied. Yuna looked confused.

_"Elvis_? Who's he?"

"_Elvis_! You don't know _Elvis? Elvis Presley_; _the King of Rock and Roll_?" Yuna shook her head.

"No, but I guess you love his music."

"_You bet!_ Elvis is my _idol!_ Although he may be dead, his music lives on!"

_"Yeah_!" Stitch posed, pretending he was Elvis. "_Thank you, thank you very much."_ Lilo laughed. Yuna smiled.

"Mind if I listen?" Yuna wanted to know.

_"Sure, go ahead!"_ Lilo agreed. She handed Yuna her mPod. Yuna put the earphones in her ears. "Right now, I'm listening to one of my favorites; 'Hound Dog.' Yuna listened, and got thrilled.

"This is _amazing!_" She declared. Stitch shook his hand in her face.

_"Yuna?"_ He said. "_Yoo-hoooo! Earth to Yuna!"_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen_!" Lilo said. "Yuna has _left _the building!" She and Stitch laughed at the joke.

_"Thanks_!" Yuna said when done, offering it back to Lilo. "That was some good music!" Lilo took it and put it away.

"You're welcome." She said. "Glad you now like The King like I do."

"Lilo." Nani said. Lilo looked at her. "Yuna showed you the Japanese culture yesterday; why don't you show her the Hawaiian ways now?"

_"Yeah!"_ Lilo agreed, turning back. She looked at Stitch. "And Stitch can help!"

_"Okay!"_ Stitch happily agreed. Yuna was puzzled.

After Yuna and Stitch had their breakfast, they said goodbye to Obaa, David, Pleakley, Nani, and Jumba, they were on their way to teach Yuna some Hula.

"You do karate." Lilo said. "We do hula." She and Stitch started hula-dancing. "A traditional Hawaiian dance." Yuna applauded after the dance.

"That was marvelous!" Yuna cheered. "_Bravo!_ Good for you!" Stitch then nudged Yuna.

"_Yuna's turn_?" Stitch asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Yuna told him. "I do karate, not hula."

"Oh come on!" Lilo urged. "It'll be fun!"

_"Yeah, fun_!" Stitch added.

"Well okay." Yuna decided. "Let's do it!"

"Yay, this'll be fun!" Lilo cheered.

_"Yeah, fun_!" Stitch shouted.

They showed Yuna how to Hula, and just moments, the nine year old was hula-dancing like she had been doing it her whole life. Yuna gasped in amazement.

"_You're right_!" She said. "This is awesome! _Watch me go_!" Lilo and Stitch smiled as they danced to Elvis music Lilo had on her mPod.

After that was done, they met up with Kijimunaa and had picnic lunch under Kijimunaa's shady tree.

_"Ah!"_ Yuna sighed, drinking her orange juice "What a wonderful day for a picnic."

_"Totally_!" Lilo agreed as they ate their ham sandwiches.

"I agree." Kijimunaa said. "The weather's great!" Stitch laid on the grass, relaxed.

"Pudge has really done it." Stitch said. Yuna looked at him, confused.

_"Huh_?" She wanted to know. "Who's Pudge?"

"Oh, Pudge is just a fish I made friends with when I was little." Lilo answered. "I use to claim that he could control the weather."

"Oh." Yuna said, and then giggled. "A fish that controls the weather? That's funny!"

"Yeah." Lilo agreed. "I was younger back then. Now that I'm older, I know it's in the lowest layer on Earth, the troposphere that weather occurs the most." Stitch then looked at Lilo.

_"Huh?"_ He asked. "What happened to Pudge?" Lilo shrugged, laying down and looking at the clouds.

"Don't know." She admitted. "Must be pudgier now though. I haven't seen him in a long time." The four of them continued to lay down, looking at the puffy white clouds.

_"Cowabunga_!" Stitch yelled as she and Lilo were surfing. "Come on Yuna, Kijimunaa, its great!" Yuna was by her surfboard, taking off her sneakers.

"Okay_, coming_!" She and the Yuca ran out with their surfboards to the water. Yuna was now in a pink swimsuit.

When they got there, they both put their boards in the water. They then crawled on them, and paddled out to where Stitch and Lilo were. They both stood up and surfed a glorious wave with them. They gasped with amazement. Yuna looked at Stitch.

"You know." She said. "For someone who can't stand water, Stitch is acting like there's nothing to it!"

"That's because Stitch knows that no matter what, I'll be there for him." Lilo explained. "That's what being an Ohana is all about! You got to have faith in someone in order to make it!" Yuna nodded in agreement.

_"Cowabunga_!" She screamed.

_ "Cowabunga!_" Kijimunaa shouted.

When the girls were done, they dressed, said goodbye to Kijimunaa, and they walked to Yuna's house. After Yuna and Lilo put their swimsuits away, and got re-dressed, they got ready for supper.

When they came in the kitchen, there was a surprise! Angel was there, with Obaa, Nani, David, Jumba, and Pleakley!

"_Angel_!" An excited Stitch shouted running towards her. "_Boojii boo!"_

_"Boojii Boo_!" Angel called back. She ran too, and the two hugged each other. When they were done hugging, Angel licked Stitch. The blue alien blushed. The two families laughed and aww'ed.

"Yuna," Obaa told her. "You and your friends can eat your supper outside. It's such a lovely night."

"_Okay Grandma_!" The girl agreed. She looked at her plate. It was a Grilled Cheese Sandwich. Next to it was a glass of milk. "Uh, Grandma, what are these?"

"That's a Grilled Cheese Sandwich and a glass of milk." Obaa answered. "It's what Americans eat and drink. Go on and try them. They're quite satisfying."

"_O-kay."_ Yuna said, not sure. The girls, Angel, and Stitch grabbed their plates and milk glasses, and went outside to eat. Obaa was right, it was a beautiful night.

_"Yummy_!" Yuna said when she took a bite of her sandwich." This is good!" She then drank her milk. "The milk tastes great too!" She took another bite.

"_See_?" Lilo asked. "Now you got a taste of what Americans eat and drink."

_"Totally_!" Yuna agreed. She then decided to change the subject. She looked at Lilo. "Lilo, why aren't your parents here? Surely, they'd enjoy being here exploring our beautiful country. Are they busy with their jobs in America and couldn't come or what?" Lilo then looked sad, she didn't answer.

"_Lilo?_" Yuna asked, standing up. "Did you hear me? I said where are your paren…"

"I heard you." Lilo softly interrupted. "And they…." She fought back tears. "Died a long time ago."

Yuna couldn't believe it! She went by the sad girl, and sat down next to her.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Yuna comforted her. But you know, you aren't alone." She and Lilo looked at the nighttime sky. "My mother died too, and my father is far at sea. So all I have is Grandma." She looked at Lilo. "But now I have Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley too! Life isn't so lonely anymore!"

"At least you have a father." Lilo told her. "All I have is my sister, and she works a lot." She then sighed. "You're so lucky that you're not alone." She sighed again. Yuna stood back up.

"Lilo," Yuna told her. "Your parents aren't really gone." Lilo looked at her, and sighed.

"I know." She said. "I always have a place for them in my heart. Nani told me."

"Well, she's right!" Yuna said, sitting back down near Lilo. She looked at the moon again. Lilo did the same.

"Although my father is gone all the time," Yuna began. "I used to think that he abandoned me and Grandma, and would never come back. I now know that's not the case. He'll come back; I just know it! All I got to do is hope, have patience, and hope some more!" Yuna turned back to Lilo. Lilo smiled at Yuna. Yuna smiled back.

Angel and Stitch looked at the moon too as they were drinking their drinks through their straws. Stitch put his down, stretched and yawned, and put an arm around Angel. The pink alien leaned on him as the two continued looking at the moon.

For the next five days, the families all did activities together. Obaa took them all to the sightsee Japan. They went to the park, Tokyo Disney, the Imperial Palace, Kyoto, Mount Fuji, and more.

On Lilo, Nani, and David's last day, Lilo asked Stitch the big question again. She put her hands on his shoulders, looking at him straight in the eyes. Stitch grinned, not knowing what this was about. He stopped when he saw her expression; she was serious!

"_Lilo?"_ He asked. "What's the matter? You're creeping me out_. Lilo?"_

_"Stitch_." Lilo began. "The time has come. I need your decision; what do you want? Stay here, or come with us back to Hawaii?" Stitch hesitated. Time flew by so fast that he forgot! Decision day, the day that he'd have to make the toughest choice of his life. Life with Yuna, or life with Lilo.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"Stitch_?" Lilo asked, cross. "I need your decision." Stitch hesitated. She tapped her foot impatiently. "_Well?"_

"Lilo, I'm sorry!" Then just like that, Stitch took off for the woods.

_"STITCH!_" Lilo shouted. "Where are you going?" The alien didn't stop; he just kept on going and going. "_STITCH_!" She was about to go when Nani held her back. _"STITCH!"_

"I think I know where Stitch went." Yuna told Lilo. "Come on!" She dashed off for the woods. Nani released her sister; and the little Hawaiian girl rushed after the nine year old.

Stitch looked up at the Spiritual Stone.

_"Choices_." He said to no one in particular. He then drooped his ears, looking sad at the ground. His hand touching the stone; he sighed. "Hard to make." He then looked up as he heard someone shout his name. He took his hand off the stone; it was Lilo, followed by Yuna.

"_Stitch, Stitch_!" Lilo then looked at the stone, confused. "What's this stone?"

"It's the Spiritual Stone." Yuna answered. Lilo was confused.

"What's the Spiritual Stone?" Lilo wanted to know.

"It's a special stone that can grant wishes, provided you do enough good deeds. Stitch wants to become the strongest being in the universe."

_"Ohhhhh_!" Lilo just said. Stitch then unfurrowed his body showing her his Good Deed Counter on his wrist. It read '37'.

"Must get six more." He told Lilo. "Then I became all powerful. That is why I must stay here."

_"Oh."_ Lilo said again. "I get it." Stitch formed back into his other form.

"You _do?"_ He asked.

"Yeah, I do." Lilo then stood up, and walked in front of the stone. Stitch also stood up, and walked by her.

"Then, what is it?" Lilo then looked angrily at Stitch. The alien looked surprised.

"Stay here just so a stupid stone can make you all powerful?" Lilo shouted. "That's so greedy of you Stitch." Stitch shook his head, not believing this was happening. He took the girl's hand.

_"No, no."_ He said. "This isn't what you think." Lilo madly took her hand away.

"I don't want to hear it Stitch!" She yelled. "I thought we were _ohana."_ Stitch took Lilo's hand again.

"We _are _Ohana." He reminded her. "We always will be." Lilo madly took her hand away again.

"_No we're not!"_ She said loudly. "Family don't abandon their love ones, family don't forget, and family don't run to another country and make a new one."

_"Lilo, I…"_Lilo then looked at Stitch. Tears were in Lilo's eyes.

_"Just leave me alone_!" She then ran off, crying.

Stitch looked sad, He drooped his ears.

_"Lilo_." He said sadly. Yuna went over to comfort the sad alien. She bent down to talk.

"Stitch, it's not easy." She started. "But things will turn right in the end, you'll see." Stitch then looked up. "Sometimes you got to make the right choice even though it hurts. I know you will Stitch; I just know it!" Stitch then realized she was right.

"Got to make things right." The alien said. He then dashed off to find Lilo. Yuna smiled after him.

_"You go Stitch!"_ She then stood up, and went after him.

Stitch came into the woods and looked around. He then saw Lilo on the rocky ledge crying. The alien slowly went up to the sad girl.

_"Lilo_?" He wanted to know. "_You okay?"_ Lilo looked at him. Stitch could see her tears, and bit his lip.

"I'll take that as a no."

"What do you think?" Lilo asked. She then looked away. "Stitch, I _trusted _you. We were Ohana." She sobbed some more. Stitch drooped his ears. He sat by the girl, and put his hands in her's.

"Lilo, I love you." He then looked at Yuna who just came into view. "But, I can't choose. _Yuna or Lilo_? It's really hard." Lilo madly took her hand out of his hands. Stitch looked as she pushed him.

"_Then choose already_!" She shouted in his face. Stitch was surprised. "Choose _Yuna! _If you stay with her, you can fulfill your dream of being the strongest creature in the universe! You like her more then me, anyways!"

"_No, no." _Sticth shook his head. He took her hands again. "That's not true. I love you and Yuna the same."

"_NOOOOOO_!" Lilo hollered, pushing the alien again. "GET _AWAY_ FROM ME!" She ran down the bank. Stitch ran after her.  
"WHAT PART OF _STAY AWAY FROM ME_ THAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND? WE'RE NO LONGER OHAN…_AHHHH!"_ She suddenly lost her balance, and fell in the river, screaming. Stitch suddenly stopped. Yuna gasped.

_"Lilo!" _

"_Help_, somebody, _HELP!"_ She screamed as she went downstream. She tried to hang on to some twigs, but kept slipping, and went further down the river.

"SOMEBODY_ HELP_!" Stitch started running again. Yuna ran after him.

"_Coming Lilo_!" Stitch shouted. Yuna gasped.

_"Stitch_!" Yuna shouted from behind. "_The waterfall_!" Stitch turned and looked. Sure enough; Lilo was headed straight towards the waterfall! Stitch panicked, and ran as fast as he could. Lilo screamed louder.

Stitch stopped and looked at the water. Lilo kept screaming as she was going closer and closer! The alien sighed.

_"Here I go!"_ He took a deep breath, and jumped in. Yuna stopped and looked down. She gasped at what she saw. Stitch swam as fast as he could.

When Lilo went over the waterfall, Yuna covered her eyes with her hands, not wanting to look. She looked again when she didn't hear a splash, and sighed in relief. Stitch had caught her just in time! Stitch pulled Lilo up, and ran to put her down. Yuna ran to meet the two on the other side. She crossed the bridge above the river to meet them.

Stitch put the unconscious Lilo on the ground. Yuna stood where she was, and gasped. Lilo's eyes were closed.

"_Lilo_?" He asked. He brandished his hand in front of her face. Her eyes remained closed. _"Lilo? Yoo-hoo! Earth to Lilo! Wakeky-wakey. Lilo_, why don't you wake up?"

He then tried to listen to her stomach; he then gasped in shock when he didn't hear anything.

"_No, no. _Oh, _why_?" He then burst out crying, holding her. "Lilo, why leave like this; why?" Yuna had tears in her eyes too. Stitch looked at her.

"Do you know CPR?" He wanted to know. "I don't." When Yuna didn't say anything; the sad alien turned back to Lilo. He cried some more.

_"I love you_." Stitch's tears pip plopped all around the Hawaiian girl. "No matter what, you'll _always_ be my Ohana." He cried and cried.

Suddenly, Stitch heard a cough. He looked, and couldn't believe it; Lilo was alive! Yuna saw this, and was proud for the two of them.

_"Stitch_?" The little girl asked faintly. She coughed again. "You…you saved my life. You overcame your fear of water to save me." Another few coughs. Stitch hugged her.

"Of course I did." He said. "That's what Ohana is all about. No one gets left behind, or forgotten." Lilo hugged the alien. Yuna smiled at the scene.

Then Stitch heard beeps. He unfurrowed into his true form, and looked at his Good Deed Counter. It went up by one. Stitch smiled.

"_Yeah,"_ He said. "_Ring me up baby_." He hugged the girl some more.

Back at Yuna's house; the two families had cake before Lilo, David, and Nani had to leave for the plane. Their suitcases were waiting by the picnic table. Yuna, Lilo, and Stitch danced Hula to Elvis music.

_"Stitch_." Lilo said when they all finished. Stitch looked at her. "I acted like a jerk; I know. I'm sorry. Whatever your decision is; I don't care. I suppose we don't really need you." She looked at Yuna, Jumba, Pleakley, and Obaa. "And if you, Jumba, and Pleakley leave with me; Yuna and her grandmother will be lonely until Yuna's dad comes back, and no one knows when that will be." Lilo looked at Stitch again, and sighed. "So choose now. I don't care, who do you pick?" Stitch looked from Lilo to Yuna. He then put his hand in Yuna's.

"I pick Yuna." He decided. "If that's okay." Lilo smiled.

"Sure Stitch. Whatever you choose; we will always be Ohana." She and the alien hugged.

_"Always_!" Stitch agreed. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She then released Stitch. "Promise me that you'll fulfill your dreams here, and become the mightiest thing in the planet? But if you don't, don't sweat; you're always be a hero to me alright?"

"_Deal!_" Stitch agreed with thumbs up, and a grin. Lilo then looked at Jumba and Pleakley.

"Promise me that'll you'll take care of Stitch, Yuna, and her grandma guys."

"Whatever you say little girl!" Jumba spoke. _"Will do_!"

"We'll take care of the family and the little monster." Pleakley promised. "_Just don't you worry!_" Lilo smiled.

"You guys are the best; I love you." She then hugged the both of them. They hugged back; even Jumba.

"You take care of yourself." Jumba told her. "Okay little girl?"

"Don't worry Jumba; I will!"

They all said their goodbyes, then with their luggage, Lilo, Nani, and David left for the airport.

"Well Stitch." Yuna told him as they were no longer in sight. "Lilo's one cool kid. You're sure lucky she was apart of your Ohana."

"_Yeah!"_ Stitch agreed. "Now I got _two_ Ohanas! Stitch is so lucky!" They laughed and laughed. No one felt happier that day than Stitch.

The following week; Stitch saw Yuna reading letters on the front porch. He went over to her, yawning and stretching. Yuna showed her the letter she was reading.

_"Look Stitch_!" She said. "It's a letter from Lilo." Stitch immediately awoke.

_"Really_? What it say?"

"I'll read it to you." Yuna read the letter out loud.

"Dear Stitch and Yuna," She read. "Kioni and I are doing great in Hawaii! We spent so much time together! We fished, went ice skating, saw a movie, ate together, and even went bowing! Guess what? I saw Pudge the other day, and he's in real good condition! He's a bit pudgier then last time, but still good. He says hi. How are things with you and Yuna? Hope you write back soon. Love Lilo." Yuna looked at Stitch.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" She asked. "Sounds like Lilo is enjoying herself. Shall we write back?" Stitch clapped excitedly and nodded.

_"You bet_!" He said. Yuna smiled, and went to get an envelope, pens, and stamps.

Stitch picked up Lilo's letter, and looked at it, and smiled.

"Forever Ohana, Lilo." He said to himself. _"Always_!"

In Hawaii, Lilo read Stitch's letter on their hammock. She looked at it and smiled.

"Forever Ohana, Stitch." She said. "_Always!"_


End file.
